Desire
by absolutefem
Summary: Patsy and Delia oneshot at school, slight modern AU, not important to the storyline however. Trouble ensues when they get caught in a store cupboard.


**Desire**

**A/N Modern AU, slightly weird school setting but based on something Delia says in series 5****. Xx**

"Caught again, Delia you can't keep this up or something dyer will happen..." Phyllis paused took a breath and reluctantly said "to the both of you." Delia smiled and thought about it again. She had known it wouldn't end well, but she couldn't help herself, she was biting her lip just thinking about it. "And the handyman, it must have been awkward." She giggled and allowed her friend's mind to wonder as her own did.

They had been in Maths class and were more than bored, sitting beside each other. Hands entwined, others sometimes stared but they were used to it and had decided it was worth it.

Both eagerly biting their lips, and awaiting the morning bell; it was a plan hatched on little notes through the previous class, as under the table had seemed the best place for a private conversation. The bell sounded, exciting the both of them, they hurried out of class before everyone else to find the broom closet on the first floor, empty and inviting.

They knew somewhere in the back of their minds that it was a bad idea, but it was legal and that was enough. Patsy had turned 16 first, and they had to try 4 months of abstenance if they wanted to stay inside the law. But Delia's birthday came around and they found the broom closet to be something of a relief during hot, summer months.

Upon entering the tiny room, the door was closed and Delia had pushed Patsy up against in order to reach her lips, there was a small height difference but on tiptoes she could reach. The door rattled and creaked but she hadn't noticed, the moment had gained such heat and intensity that all else was disregarded and ignored. She found Patsy's favourite spot on her neck and gently sucked on it, eliciting a groan; she had gasped and covered her lips quickly to cover the noise. She had broken away to breathe and with a finger to her lips, a smile and a shh, Patsy stayed quiet. The excitement built and suddenly this was not enough; buttons were undone and fingers wondered.

Delia felt below Patsy's skirt, delving into the deep end, the thin material of her underwear clearly not enough to cover her arousal, the wetness had been building over time as their minds had wondered off course earlier in the day. She slipped her hand down and through the folds, stroking softly at Patsy's clit, allowing herself to indulge in the giving of pleasure, making sure to cover her lips in an attempt to keep the noise down. As it became warmer, Patsy shifted and reached out, her hands moving over Delia like a wave, a calmness that spread deeply around them. She found a nipple and her fingers playfully grasped and stroked it, it hardened and aroused Delia. Her underwear now thoroughly soaked as she caressed Patsy lightly, it was teasing but purposeful. Patsy shuddered, her head rolled to the side revealing her neck, Delia took the opportunity and sucked on her sweet spot, causing a small purple bruise to form, showing the affection between the two of them. Patsy leaked through her panties, and swore that she would do the same to Delia later in the day when they got home.

But there was a commotion going on outside, as the end of break bell sounded; it screached at them, a warning to be more careful. The door slammed open and the handyman stood, shocked to the core at them. Red blushes smeared on their guilty faces, shirts undone and a scent of indecency lingered around them. They immediately tried covering it up, but the students swarmed and laughed at them, until one of the nuns appeared and took them to the head's office.

Dr Turner had been in the army before running the school, he was in his late-50s and remembered the Falklands like it was yesterday. He was kind and tried to understand but could be stuck in the past and old fashioned if he put his mind to it. The pair were forced into his office and sat down looking rather ashamed but still cheeky.

"I thought you two had learnt by now, that we have rules for a reason. Please just keep your frolicking to times when you're not on school grounds. Or i'll have to inform your parents." He looked like he meant it this time and fear started to creap into Delia's bones, she knew what her mother would say and she knew how her father would cry, but she couldn't help herself and that was the truth of it. She just couldn't live without it. It made her feel wanted and attractive. Patsy made her feel wanted and attractive that's why they had begun dating in the first place. She took Patsy's hand and kept her nerve trying to remeber what was important.

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't keep fighting this desire that's drawing us together." Delia explained trying to keep calm, Patsy reassured her and she continued, "we just have to be together." He looked at them, he could see how much she meant it, her heart put into every word. They were let off with a warning, again; it seemed like Delia knew just how to pluck at the head's heatstrings, she knew what would get him, she knew everytime.

"You see pats. We're meant to be." They had settled themselves on a wall to eat their lunch, nestled into each other. As small boxes of sandwiches were passed out and shared Patsy leaned over to place a kiss lightly on Delia's cheek as the day grew old but the heat pulled on.

"Where would I be without you, deels?" She gazed lovingly over at her, the question rhetorical like the day, unanswerable and short.

"In detention probably." Delia remarked, making the both of them giggle and clutch at each others' hands in glee. What fun it had been, eh?


End file.
